Space Ghost vs Buzz Lightyear
description it's a battle in space as space ghsot takes on buzz lightyear intro wiz: space the final frontier it is made up of many stars planets and galaxies these two protect it space ghsot the ghost of space boomstick: and buzz lightyear of star command he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skills to see who would win.... a death battle space ghost wiz: prepare to have your childhood ruined boomstick: yeah turns out space ghost's true origin is kinda dark wiz: ounce an ordinary man space ghost used to be a worker about to have a wonderful life he had a home and a wife who was pregnant with his first born boomstick: that is until some random people came into his life killed his wife and beat him up and left him for dead geez there goes my childhood essence wiz: despite that space ghost then eventually became something of a ghost and met up with two kids jan and jace and a monkey named blip boomstick: why is the monkey wearing a mask? wiz: anyway.... space ghost has the ability to turn invisible sun gauntlet's and the ability of flight boomstick: and he has the phantom cruiser which allows him to fly across space he also had his own talk show? how? wiz: adult swim he has also defeated many villains and is very smart boomstick: ahh anyway despite his many feats his flaws are as follows on his show is really dumb and not much of a fighter in his original cartoon he relying on strategy and percision if that doesn't work well....he's screwed wiz: that being said he protects space with courage and bravery space ghost: space ghost here Buzz lightyear wiz: now i know what your thinking boomstick: how are you gonna use a toy story character in a battle if he can;t turn to life when human's are around wiz: simple we use a character that his own animated series (cue buzz lightyear of star command theme) boomstick: aw yeah! wiz: in space there exists a groups of space rangers known as star command they protect the galaxy from the threat of the evil emperor zurg and other villains the threaten the galaxy buzz here is equiped with a winged jetpack a wrist blaster and friends on his side boomstick: but since this ids death battle we don;t allow help wiz: anyways buzz also comes equipped with a giant robot which he only used ounce but did the trick he also has defeated villains many time including zurg and evil children versions of themselves boomstick: wow.. just....wow wiz: despite this he is kinda cocky and wreckless and dumb and will often and also has a bad temper sometimes boomstick: but he will get the job done no matter what buzz: to infinity and beyond! pre fight wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a...death battle! fight the phantom cruiser is seen flying through space obviously the sing of space ghost space ghsot: hmm seems quiet suddenly he bumps into the jet of star command space ghost: woah! watch it back there buzz: seems like i hit a nerve space ghost: hope that doesn't happen again buzz: hmm i wonder what this does? with that buzz pressed a red button and it blasted at space ghsot's ship space ghost: oh no i am going down enemy agent *with that space ghost blasted at buzz's ship and makes it go down as well buzz: mayday may day we are going down they then crash landed on a nearby planet and jumped out buzz: buzz lightyear mission log i have been shot down by a new rival and have crash landed on a nearby planet i will engage battle and see to it he is destroyed suddenly space ghost then comes out of nowhere and almost hits buzz buzz: well it seems that you have appeared space ghost: yes and i aim to see to it that your a dead buzz: i am gonna make you those words space ghost: bring it!! announcer: FIGHT! they then engaged in a fist fight each hit landing but ultimately space ghost lending up winning and sent buzz flying suddenly buzz came out and hit space ghost in the face making him bleed from the mouth buzz the shot at him and space ghost dodged then then flew at each other and went almost at the speed of light each hit landing after the other space ghost then had an idea as he turned invisible and that is what he did buzz: he's gone good space ghost: oh i am stll here buzz: grahh!!! *buzz flew all over the place trying to find him so much he even destroyed the planet buzz: oh man star command is not gonna be happy about this space then appeared behind him space ghost: here i am buzz reacted but it was too late as as space ghost turned invisible again and broke his wings and threw him and so as he flung him he then used his sung gauntlet and balsted them at buzz destroying his helmet making him unable to breathe in doing so space ghost then blasted buzz's head off....literally buzz's body fell in the style of the one videogame in toy story 2 results annoucner: ko! boomstick: buzz!!! wiz; buzz is quick but space ghost is quicker and often relies on strategy heck this was very close but if there is one weakness his wings are breakable and if there is one other weakness its' buzz's helmet take it out and he is not likely able to breathe in space boomstick: and also buzz lightyear is also kinda dumb and also kind hot tempered space ghost made buzz go to more the infinity and beyond wiz: the winner is space ghost next time boomstick: next time on death battle this plays *https://youtu.be/xdEo_t-iVbM* lord dominator vs https://youtu.be/5fGvuw91Boc kylo: i shall finish what you started gradfather Lord domiantor vs kylo ren Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016